


Antepenultima

by cahayamonokrom



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Canon Related, Gen, Prose Poem
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahayamonokrom/pseuds/cahayamonokrom
Summary: Tentang Lu Han terhadap keputusan-keputusan pentingnya di bulan Oktober.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Antepenultima

**Author's Note:**

> Lu Han bukan milik saya. Tidak ada keuntungan apa pun yang diambil dari tulisan ini.

Ada seorang laki-laki diminta menjaga jutaan hati. Keping-keping hati mentah menuntut dimengerti.

"Aku tidak pernah memaksa mereka menitipkan hatinya padaku, tapi karena sudah terkumpul di sini, akan kucoba untuk terus menggenggamnya selagi bisa," kata sang lelaki. 

Hati berdatangan, semakin banyak, semakin besar. Cakup tangannya tak lagi muat. Beban pun memberat. Ia lelah. Ingin rehat sejenak dari sesuatu yang sejatinya bukanlah darma. 

"Aku hendak istirahat. Bolehkah sekarang kutitipkan hatiku pada kalian?" Laki-laki itu bertanya kepada seluruh pemilik dari berjuta-juta hati yang sudah ia jaga. Berharap jasa berbalas meski hanya dari sekelumit saja. 

Jawabannya, "tidak boleh."

Hanya kepada satu, tetapi dari sekian ratus juta tak ada yang sudi 'tuk berganti peran. 

Ia kecewa. Perlahan melepas cengkeram dan hanya menyisakan satu hati untuk dibawa. Mereka kecewa. Menuntut hatinya kembali dipungut dan dijaga. Untuk kali pertama ia menolak dan yang didapatnya ialah sumpah serapah dari dunia. 

Semua mendadak melabelinya pendosa. Semua lupa bahwa sejak awal ia juga manusia. Sama seperti mereka. Seorang laki-laki. Satu hati berbanding ratusan juta. 

Mungkin dunia memang tak punya telinga 'tuk mendengar pinta sederhana. Jadilah ia tak menuntut hatinya yang tunggal itu dimengerti. Tak jua memohon pemakluman. Hanya berharap tibanya saat bagi mereka memahami sebuah konsep.

_Ketika kau membawa sebongkah cinta terbang, risiko jatuh akan selalu turut bersamanya. Semakin tinggi melanglang, semakin terasa sakit jatuhnya. Andaikata terjadi, kau tidak bisa menyalahkan langit maupun bumi._

_Kaulah yang terbang. Pengendali arah dan tujuan. Lalu, mengapa memaki tebing yang diam ketika kau menabrak? Mengapa bersikukuh meminta pertanggungjawaban sang angin?_

_Sakit hanyalah sekelebat. Lebam akan memudar. Luka akan menutup. Semoga nanti, kau akan siap kembali terbang dengan adicita baru, "Jatuh memang nyeri, tapi aku tidak takut."_

Demikianlah harapnya. Seorang laki-laki yang ingin penghuni dunia belajar menjaga hatinya sendiri.

[***]

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir.


End file.
